


With Just a Smile

by starsoverhead



Series: Criminal Minds:  Starfleet [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoverhead/pseuds/starsoverhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic on Tumblr:  H/R; first date.  I took it to my CM-ST:TNG AU.  Because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just a Smile

Flowers.

Why had he brought flowers? Out of all of the things he could’ve brought — flowers. There they were, in his hand, shivering along with his hands. Each movement brought with it a soft accompaniment of sound and it left him absolutely certain that this was a bad idea.

After all, flowers were what women expected on dates. Bringing flowers to another man - would it be seen as a slight? Or inappropriate? Knowing his luck, it would be seen as an insult and he’d have the door closed in his face.

Of course, all of this was a moot point now, all of those racing thoughts having taken place in the span of the few seconds after he’d pressed the door chime. He was standing there in his casual clothes, a handful of flowers in hand, having last minute jitters while he heard footsteps approaching on the other side.

He plastered his best smile on his face as the door slid open and in the face smiling right back at him, he saw the same nervousness that he’d been feeling for hours. It was such a relief that, at last, his smile became real. “I hope I’m on time,” he said and offered the flowers in what he hoped was a smooth motion. As the petals moved, they chimed, and he was gratified to see the nervousness change into genuine pleasure.

“Muktok blooms. Wow, I didn’t know the botany department had these. I’ve not seen these in years,” Aaron said, and Spencer slightly blushed when their fingers made contact as the flowers changed hands.

“I remember hearing you say you’d been stationed on Betazed for a while,” Spencer said. “I hoped you’d like them.”

Aaron smiled at him warmly. “I love them. Let me put them in some water and then we can go.”

With a nod, Spencer stepped inside his superior’s quarters. His previous terror was replaced by cautious hope. Maybe this was worth the trial they were giving it.

Oh, he hoped so.


End file.
